


Déjalas ser

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, Spring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Son ruidosas. Podrían dañar el desague. Y estoy seguro que llevan enfermedades extrañas. ¿Y se una entra en casa? Pues no irás a defenderlas así vigorosamente, ¿verdad?”





	Déjalas ser

**Déjalas ser**

“¡Yuuyan!”

Takaki oyó su novio gritar, su voz enojada.

No parecía en inminente peligro de vida, pues tomó su tiempo en levantarse del diván, de mala gana, y dirigirse hacia el balcón de su habitación.

“¿Qué pasó, Chii?” preguntó, con cansancio, antes de ver Yuri tratar de asomarse del barandal para llegar al desagüe. Girando sus ojos, agarró su cintura, tirándolo contra sí mismo. “Yuri, ¿estás loco? ¿Quieres caer de bajo?” le preguntó, con tono de reproche.

El menor se liberó de su garra y volvió al límite del pequeño balcón, esta vez sin asomarse.

“¡Es culpa de esas malditas!” Chinen gritó, indicando el desagüe con un movimiento busco.

Yuya tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para entender de que estaba hablando el menor.

“Chii, querido... ¡solo son golondrinas! ¿Qué te han hecho?” le preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente por la mirada asesina que su novio lanzaba de vez en cuando al nido sobre el desagüe.

“¿Solo golondrinas? ¿En _mi_ balcón?” el otro vituperó, poniendo caras mientras miraba a su novio.

Yuya arqueó su ceño, sonriendo.

“Es _nuestro_ balcón, Yuri.” especificó, ganando solo un gesto impaciente por el otro.

“Son ruidosas. Podrían dañar el desague. Y estoy seguro que llevan enfermedades extrañas. ¿Y se una entra en casa? Pues no irás a defenderlas así vigorosamente, ¿verdad?” aireó sus razones, su voz más y más aguda.

Yuya se pasó una mano en la cara, masajeando sus ojos como si acabara de tener dolor de cabeza.

“No son ruidosas, ni siquiera puedes oírlas. Y no van a dañar el desague. Y entonces no llevan ninguna enfermedad. Dios mío, Yuri, ¡no son ratones!” lo contradijo, sonriendo por la expresión dividida de su novio. “Creeme. He vivido en este piso por casi tres años, y siempre han llegado aquí para haces su nido. Son inocuas.” lo tranquilizó.

Yuri mordió su labio y en fin suspiró, dándose por vencido.

“Vale.” dijo, volviendo en casa. “Las dejará ser. Pero sepa que si pasara algo, no importa que, esos malditos pajaros tendrás que ir, quieran o no. Y...” sonrió, maligno. “Y tú con ellos.” terminó, después se volvió a sus tareas.

Yuya levantó las cenas, perplejo, pero no sorprendido por la última frase de su novio.

Lanzó una mirada afuera de la ventana hacia el nido, y rezó que las golondrinas no iban a elegir esto año entre todos para dar problemas.

No tenía alguna duda: si algo hubiera pasado, Yuri iba realmente a echar de casa ellas y Yuya también.


End file.
